minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
My New World
Hi! I am RJ, I have been playing Minecraft for a while now, (I think for about 6 years) I don't touch Minecraft now, because…. he always comes back... no, no ...not Herobrine... there's another entity that's way worse than Herobrine, in fact I almost lost my life to him! here is my experience. It all started on a Friday, at school I was texting my friend Katelyn. ( we were in separate classes) she was ranting about how her teacher wouldn't let her get a drink because she didn't bring in her track and field forum.I was defending her because it was stupid to not let a student get a drink just because they forgot something, after school I met up with her and we made a deal, she would go to her house and I would go to my house and we would hop on Minecraft. we hoped on Minecraft and built a huge house on survival. Then an unknown person joined the game, the person's name was “Lost”. We asked each other who was this, in chat, Lost had spoken. Hi!! I replied with, Who are you?? I live in your backyard Katelyn HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??? That remains to be seen… who are you? Your aborted sister... Katelyn told me that she was an only child, and that her parents got an abortio. We tried to look for the character in our world, but to no avail. it began taunting us, about how we couldn't find it. before it finally asked us if we remembered it. Of course Katelyn said yes and I said no. then another character joined. This time went by the name “Purple”. Obviously shaken, I said to get off our world, But that just made it worse. You might not remember her, but you’ll for sure remember me! I decided to invite our friend Cohen, Someone who's good with the paranormal, To the game to see what he could figure out, he joined almost immediately and asked how he could help us. we then began saying that there were two people in the world that we didn't know, he then saw something in the distance, we pursued, what we found was a Purple Creeper, just staring at us, not moving! I was obviously terrified by now, I grabbed out the iron sword I made and began swing at the creeper. but nothing happened, instead, Purple in the chat decided to say, you think that will do anything? suddenly, my screen begin to flash several images of the purple creeper in different places such as, desert, Savannah, nether, and finally, my house. the game went back to normal ad the Purple Creeper disappeared Just then, Cohen left the game. Katelyn and I looked at each other in pure shock. We ran back to our house! and hid. Lost began to have a small conversation with Purple, before she said this, Purple should we just do it? we weren't sure what that meant, that was until purple replied yes. something attacked me from behind I turned around to see nothing, somthing attacked Katelyn from behind, but there was nothing there. Then when I finally had enough! I looked behind myself, and saw him, another player. we had got no notification this player joined! His skin was of a bloody. Gory. raccoon, he typed in chat. I'm here to kill you…. as if things couldnt get any worse, somebody with no gamertag joined our Xbox Live party,It's voice chat was just heavy breathing, then I finally heard a demonic voice say this phrase that stuck with me, You're great for my new world…. The character then turned his voice chat off and Cohen came back, Cohen asked who was the mystery player, we answered that we didn't know, this caused a big problem. He began to argue with the mystery player demanding he get out of the party, Cohen then said he would invite Zack to help him figure this out, Zack is somebody I've known since grade 2, he was very upbeat I was always up for a challenge. Zack of course joined, When he entered the world, he screamed! I teleported to him to see something horrible, it was somebody with the Alex skin, but the skin’s eyes were completely black, I swatted at this possible hacker with my iron sword and eventually killed it. Lost did not like this one bit. why did you do that? Katelyn lost it, She began calling the mystery players various racial and homophobic slurs while demanding they got out of our world, Zack tried to call and Katelyn down, but to no avail. The JAY Character came back with a diamond sword, it looked at us, dead in the eyes he had the look of complete anger, he then typed in chat again. of course you don't remember me. you're that idiotic. that's what I realized, Jay? my brother? my brother had passed away in a car crash weeks prior to this event, the crash left me in a handicaped state, while Jay wasn't so lucky, when I realized that this was him, I felt my world shatter! Zack then abruptly left! I got a text from Zack, he was saying that somebody had broken into his house and was looking for him, this is how our conversation went… SOMEBODY BROKE INTO MY HOUSE Where are u hiding???!!! IN MY CLOSET!! He is getting closer… How do you know it's a he? his voice... he's telling me to come on out and that he has no time for hide and seek. Stay hiding! I'm going to call the cops! HE’S HERE!! 2jnn4poui4rupmxmuxr4o I haven't heard from Zack since, after I saw this I disconnected the server, but this was only the beginning. it was the next day, and We had all agreed to go on Minecraft again... hoping those hackers would leave us alone, but I'm still shaken. Because today i had a notification came up saying that Zack had went missing. that had a big impact on me. as I had never lost someone that close... in our party Cohen got so confused and sent us a picture, there was another world that he didn't create. it was called, “ my new world” he jumped on the world and we all went in, the world was glitching and was corrupted. textures were in the wrong place, animals looked distorted and creepy, And right in the middle of the world, were all three characters from day one, did you miss us? why are you here? we want to know why. According to Cohen, he tried to leave but would just get a text box reading, you're great for my new world! this caused another problem… we couldn't fight break or do anything, my then found out we were in visitor, I knew what that meant... we were going to die! but the characters did nothing! instead they revealed another character! it was a black and white version of Steve, but its eyes were completely black, in chat, the mystery player spoke. Hi there! The server then disconnected, We were all confused yet intrigued, We all back into my world, where, I saw Mr dead, he was standing right there. he ran off! we chased him for about 3 minutes until he just disappeared!!! this Was terrible. then, Zack joined, he was saying that the police were searching his house and that he was found in his basement. this made me feel like crying, these weren't hackers, These were demons. Looking for their next victims. and they have found them, us, we went back to our house and gathered up our whole fighting kits while Zack joined, he then made his own fighting kit and stormed out! we all went looking for mr. dead and I caught a glimpse of him, I took a picture of it. Then I went after Jay, who tried to sneak up behind me, but I couldn't kill him, I tried and tried and tried but I couldn't! stop trying. you will never succeed. I then heard my door break down!! I got up! This thing appeared at my door within matter of seconds! it was mr. dead! thus the last thing heard before blacking out was this You're great for my new world I woke up in this dark place with my laptop. I am writing this to warn you of mr. dead, If you see him or any of his other minions. close out of your game and call the cops! don't end up like me or anyone else!! I am about to die...goodbye... Category:First Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:Cliche